This invention relates to apparatus for moving watercraft, and more particularly to an outboard motor and drive linkage suited for propelling canoes.
The numerous and varied apparatus used to power watercraft range from paddles, oars and sails to much more recent developments including gasoline powered outboard motors and electric trolling motors. Today, with increased public awareness and concern over the diminishing supply of fossil fuels and the environmental impact of the combustion of these fuels, there is a renewed interest in means for propelling watercraft by means other than gasoline or electric motors. Such alternative, manual propulsion means afford the advantage of low noise operation, as well as requiring no gasoline, oil, batteries or other auxiliary energy sources.
Manual, pedal operated systems with paddle wheels have been employed for many years. The paddle wheels are rotated through a driving connection with a pedal and crank assembly rotated in much the same manner as a pedal and crank assembly on a typical bicycle. Paddle wheel systems, however, are inefficient and require undue effort for relatively slow motion of the watercraft over short distances.
A relatively recent improvement in pedal operated systems is described in the January 1989 issue of New Farm magazine. A pedal propeller drive and seat assembly include rearward clamps for mounting to a boat transom, as well as a forward base and upright standard supporting a pedal and crank assembly with respect to the floor of the boat. This apparatus requires a transom or other transverse, relatively low profile rearward wall for mounting of the device. Thus, the device cannot be mounted in a standard canoe or other watercraft lacking a transom. Due to the relatively high rearward end of the canoe, the apparatus, even if it could be mounted, would operate at an undesirably high center of gravity. The propeller and outboard propeller support are subject to damage from rocks or other obstructions in shallow water.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pedal operated propeller and associated drive assembly particularly well suited for use with standard canoes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pedal operated drive means removably mountable in canoes of varying sizes and shapes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pedal operated drive system employing a propeller, including means for protecting the propeller and its support against damage from obstructions below the surface in shallow water.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pedal operated watercraft propulsion system including means for efficiently transmitting the thrust of a propeller to the watercraft.